enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/Arhiv izabranih članaka
2019. * Enciklopedija community:Izabrani članci/23, 2019. * Enciklopedija community:Izabrani članci/24, 2019. 2018. * 31. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/31, 2018. – Svečani mimohod povodom 20. obljetnice VRO Oluja * 30. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/30, 2018. – nije izabran * 29. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/29, 2018. – Pterosauri (bit će prikazan i u 30. tjednu) * 28. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/28, 2018. – Windows 10 * 27. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/27, 2018. – Planet majmuna (2001.) * 26. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/26, 2018. – Europska unija * 25. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/25, 2018. – Gojko Šušak * 24. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/24, 2018. – Svjetsko prvenstvo u nogometu - Francuska 1998. * 23. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/23, 2018. – Dražen Petrović * 22. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/22, 2018. – Bojan Bogdanović * 21. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/21, 2018. – Zagrebačka sinagoga * 20. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/20, 2018. – Vrtlog života * 19. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/19, 2018. – Zub * 18. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/18, 2018. – Real Madrid * 17. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/17, 2018. – Kimi Räikkönen * 16. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/16, 2018. – Down on the Upside * 15. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/15, 2018. – Sunčeva energija * 14. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/14, 2018. – Hitna služba (televizijska serija) * 13. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/13, 2018. – Emilij Laszowski * 12. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/12, 2018. – Guerrillero heroico * 11. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/11, 2018. – Oksidacijska fosforilacija * 10. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/10, 2018. – Moonlight * 9. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/9, 2018. – Meningitis * 8. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/8, 2018. – Brazilska nogometna reprezentacija * 7. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/7, 2018. – A Momentary Lapse of Reason * 6. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/6, 2018. – Opeklina * 5. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/5, 2018. – Philip Seymour Hoffman * 4. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/4, 2018. – Albrecht Dürer * 3. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/3, 2018. – Povijest Baskije * 2. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/2, 2018. – Žene u Starom Rimu * 1. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/1, 2018. – Evolucija čovjeka 2017. * 52. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/52, 2017. – Franjevački samostan Duha Svetoga u Fojnici (dogovor o terminu) * 51. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/51, 2017. – Meshuggah * 50. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/50, 2017. – Zvjezdani ratovi V: Carstvo uzvraća udarac * 49. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/49, 2017. – Genocid u Ruandi * 48. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/48, 2017. – Selenit * 47. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/47, 2017. – Sindrom kroničnog umora * 46. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/46, 2017. – Normansko osvajanje Engleske * 45. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/45, 2017. – Islamska umjetnost * 44. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/44, 2017. – Mastodon * 43. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/43, 2017. – Interstellar * 42. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/42, 2017. – Sandra Perković (dogovor o terminu) * 41. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/41, 2017. – Snoop Dogg (prikazan i u 42. tjednu) * 40. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/40, 2017. – Jevgenij Onjegin (roman) * 39. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/39, 2017. – Georg Friedrich Händel * 38. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/38, 2017. – S.A.R.S. * 37. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/37, 2017. – Peter Paul Rubens * 36. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/36, 2017. – Franjevački samostan Duha Svetoga u Fojnici (dogovor o terminu) * 35. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/35, 2017. – Albert Camus (prikazan i u 36. tjednu) * 34. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/34, 2017. – Križevci * 33. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/33, 2017. – Gospić * 32. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/32, 2017. – Ivan Mažuranić * 31. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/31, 2017. – Maison Carrée * 30. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/30, 2017. – Hrvatski Apoksiomen (dogovor o terminu) * 29. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/29, 2017. – Gruzija * 28. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/28, 2017. – Marin Držić * 27. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/27, 2017. – Prirodni plin * 26. tjedan – Wikipedija:Izabrani članci/26, 2017. – Spašavanje vojnika Ryana * 25. tjedan — Hrvatski povijesni prostor u željeznom dobu * 24. tjedan — Olympique Lyonnais * 23. tjedan — Željeznička pruga Gabela – Zelenika * 22. tjedan — Hrvati s Moravskog polja * 21. tjedan — Prijatelji * 20. tjedan — P/B Daksa * 19. tjedan — nije izabran: * 18. tjedan — Deoksiribonukleinska kiselina (prikazan u 19. tjednu) * 17. tjedan — Zvjezdani ratovi II: Klonovi napadaju (prikazan u 18. tjednu) * 16. tjedan — Staroslavenski jezik (prikazan od 19. travnja 2017. do 1. svibnja 2017. — 17. tjedan) * 15. tjedan — Metalni vodik (prikazan do 19. travnja 2017.) * 14. tjedan — Tisuću devetsto osamdeset četvrta * 13. tjedan — Dubrovački drum * 12. tjedan — Gary Cooper * 11. tjedan — Deklaracija o nazivu i položaju hrvatskog književnog jezika * 10. tjedan — Ovčara * 9. tjedan — 24 sata Le Mansa * 8. tjedan — Katedrala Marije Majke Crkve u Mostaru * 7. tjedan — Hrvatsko narodno kazalište u Subotici * 6. tjedan — Progon homoseksualaca u nacističkoj Njemačkoj i holokaustu * 5. tjedan — Jajačka banovina * 4. tjedan — Akropola (Atena) * 3. tjedan — Prosjaci i sinovi * 2. tjedan — Opsada Gvozdanskog 1577. - 1578. * 1. tjedan — Devin Townsend (zamijenjen s člankom Bijeli Božić (pjesma), vidi Posebno:Permalink/4828509). 2016. Napomene: 1) Dogovorom suradnika prilikom izbora članka za 19. tjedan, članak "Evanđelje po Ivanu" ide na glavnu stranicu u 12. tjednu, a članak "Mila Gojsalića (opera)" u 19. tjedan. 2) Budući da za 26. tjedan nije izabran nijedan članak, dogovorom suradnika u Kafiću odlučeno je da na glavnu stranicu u tom tjednu ide članak "Hrvatska – SAD, prijateljska utakmica (1990.)". 3) Budući da u 38. tjednu (2016.) nije bilo prijedloga za IČ, dogovorom suradnika odlučeno je da na glavnu stranicu u tom tjednu ide članak "Fizika čvrstog stanja" koji je bio izabran u 38. tjednu 2015. a još nije bio na GS. 4) Dogovorom suradnika odlučeno je da članci "HŠK Zrinjski Mostar" i "Ivan Meštrović" idu na GS u 40., odnosno 41. tjednu. 5) Dogovorom u Kafiću Bruno Bušić ide u 41., Ivan Meštrović u 42. tjednu * 52. tjedan – Bijeli Božić (pjesma) (zamjena za Devin Townsend, koji još nije dorađen i nije prigodan) * 51. tjedan – Ottawa (Kanada) * 50. tjedan – Galaktički anticentar (ako se doradi na vrijeme, inače Emilij Laszowski * 49. tjedan – Plantažiranje Irske * 48. tjedan – Bogoslav Šulek * 47. tjedan – Opsada Sigeta * 46. tjedan – Boj u Splitskom kanalu * 45. tjedan – Pokolj u Lovasu * 44. tjedan – Čistilište * 43. tjedan – Štedna žarulja * 42. tjedan – Ivan Meštrović (napomena 5) * 41. tjedan – Ante Bruno Bušić (napomena 5) * 40. tjedan – nema izbora: ide članak HŠK Zrinjski Mostar (vidi napomenu 4) * 39. tjedan – Antestor * 38. tjedan – nijedan članak nije predložen za izabrani: ide članak Fizika čvrstog stanja (vidi napomenu 3) * 37. tjedan – Soljani * 36. tjedan – Hrvatska radiotelevizija * 35. tjedan – Ernest Rutherford * 34. tjedan – Kraljevina Hrvatska pod Habsburzima * 33. tjedan – FIFA Svjetsko klupsko prvenstvo i Ivan Meštrović (vidi napomenu 4) * 32. tjedan – Palača Skočibuha * 31. tjedan – Augustov forum * 30. tjedan – HŠK Zrinjski Mostar i Josip Juraj Strossmayer (vidi napomenu 4) * 29. tjedan – Vrhbosna * 28. tjedan – O upravljanju carstvom * 27. tjedan – Mehanički prijenos * 26. tjedan – nije izabran: ide Hrvatska – SAD, prijateljska utakmica (1990.) (vidi napomenu 2) * 25. tjedan – Hrvatski povijesni prostor prije doseljenja Hrvata * 24. tjedan – Petar Stipetić * 23. tjedan – Livno i Hrvatska – SAD, prijateljska utakmica (1990.) (→ IČ za 26. tjedan, vidi napomenu 2) * 22. tjedan – Pokrštenje Hrvata * 21. tjedan – Lučka kapetanija * 20. tjedan – Hrvatski radio * 19. tjedan – Evanđelje po Ivanu (→ IČ za 12. tjedan, vidi napomenu 1) * 18. tjedan – Ladarice (vokalni ansambl) * 17. tjedan – Kotor * 16. tjedan – Majorizacija Hrvata u Bosni i Hercegovini * 15. tjedan – Filozofija uma * 14. tjedan – Katedrala Srca Isusova u Sarajevu * 13. tjedan – Ravna Gora (općina) * 12. tjedan – Mila Gojsalića (opera) (→ IČ za 19. tjedan, vidi napomenu 1) * 11. tjedan – Hrvatski sabor * 10. tjedan – Jozo Kljaković * 9. tjedan – Tehnologija srednjeg vijeka * 8. tjedan – Pećinski park Grabovača * 7. tjedan – Homer * 6. tjedan – Alojzije Stepinac * 5. tjedan – Nacionalni park Mesa Verde * 4. tjedan – Spolnost i kršćanstvo * 3. tjedan – Perušić * 2. tjedan – Sveti Franjo u ekstazi (Caravaggio) * 1. tjedan – Stogodišnji hrvatsko-turski rat 2015. Napomena: dogovorom suradnika u Kafiću članak "Bibliotheca Zriniana" ide na glavnu stranicu kao IČ za 28. tjedan. Budući da su u 34. tjednu također izabrana dva članka, novim dogovorom suradnika u Kafiću odlučeno je da članak "Berlinski filharmoničari" ide na glavnu stranicu kao IČ za 29. tjedan. * 53. tjedan - Franjevačka provincija Bosna Srebrena * 52. tjedan - Snježno kraljevstvo (2013.) * 51. tjedan - Zvjezdani ratovi VI: Povratak Jedija * 50. tjedan - Održiva energija * 49. tjedan - Kraljevsko hrvatsko domobranstvo * 48. tjedan - USS Enterprise (CVN-65) * 47. tjedan - Pristupanje Hrvatske Europskoj uniji * 46. tjedan - Sukošan * 45. tjedan - Domovinski rat * 44. tjedan - Država Slovenaca, Hrvata i Srba * 43. tjedan - Bunjevci * 42. tjedan - Toma Rosandić * 41. tjedan - Hrvatski kraljevi (serija) * 40. tjedan - Plakat u prvoj polovici 20. stoljeća * 39. tjedan - Ante Starčević * 38. tjedan - Prvi berberski rat i Fizika čvrstog stanja * 37. tjedan - Anka Krizmanić * 36. tjedan - US Open * 35. tjedan - Iliri * 34. tjedan - Pilot (Izgubljeni) i Berlinski filharmoničari (→ IČ za 29. tjedan!) * 33. tjedan - Ljetopis popa Dukljanina * 32. tjedan - Arsen Dedić * 31. tjedan - Franjevačka provincija Presvetog Otkupitelja * 30. tjedan - Bibliotheca Zriniana (→ IČ za 28. tjedan!) i Stjepan Supanc * 29. tjedan - Berlinski filharmoničari (vidi napomenu) * 28. tjedan - Bibliotheca Zriniana (vidi napomenu) * 27. tjedan - Pješaštvo * 26. tjedan - Razvoj središnjeg živčanog sustava * 25. tjedan - Voronjež * 24. tjedan - Josip Horvat Međimurec * 23. tjedan - Mjesec * 22. tjedan - Dubrovačka Republika * 21. tjedan - Privedite osumnjičene * 20. tjedan - Poplave u istočnoj Hrvatskoj u svibnju 2014. * 19. tjedan - Narodnooslobodilačka vojska i partizanski odredi Jugoslavije * 18. tjedan - Bochum * 17. tjedan - Vijetnamski rat * 16. tjedan - Ukrajinska kultura * 15. tjedan - Hrvatska arhitektura * 14. tjedan - Križni put * 13. tjedan - Autohtoni kultovi u Istri * 12. tjedan - Europsko prvenstvo u nogometu - Engleska 1996. * 11. tjedan - Rak pluća * 10. tjedan - Podrijetlo Hrvata * 09. tjedan - Šuma kelpa * 08. tjedan - 12 godina ropstva (2013.) * 07. tjedan - Austro-ugarska vojska * 06. tjedan - Zapadno krilo * 05. tjedan - Summorum Pontificum * 04. tjedan - Migrena * 03. tjedan - Punat * 02. tjedan - Tanka crvena linija (1998.) * 01. tjedan - Galileo Galilei 2014. Napomena: dogovorom suradnika u Kafiću izabrani članci za 46. i 47. tjedan zamjenjuju redoslijed pojavljivanja na glavnoj stranici. * 52. tjedan - Božićna čestitka * 51. tjedan - Katoličanstvo u Hrvata Bosne i Hercegovine * 50. tjedan - Francuska nogometna reprezentacija * 49. tjedan - Zahumlje * 48. tjedan - Mišo Kovač * 47. tjedan - Ansambl narodnih plesova i pjesama Hrvatske LADO ' → IČ za 46. tjedan! ' * 46. tjedan - Kraljevina Dalmacija ' → IČ za 47. tjedan! ' * 45. tjedan - Bitka za Monte Cassino * 44. tjedan - Pejačevići * 43. tjedan - Mihail Bulgakov * 42. tjedan - Europska konvencija o ljudskim pravima * 41. tjedan - Crkva sv. Marka u Zagrebu * 40. tjedan - Crikvenička narodna nošnja * 39. tjedan - Apollo 11 * 38. tjedan - Metković * 37. tjedan - Madonna * 36. tjedan - Astma * 35. tjedan - Bitka za Aachen * 34. tjedan - Zvjezdani ratovi I: Fantomska prijetnja * 33. tjedan - Tradicionalna misa * 32. tjedan - Ante Gotovina * 31. tjedan - Banjolučka biskupija * 30. tjedan - Krk * 29. tjedan - Global Positioning System * 28. tjedan - Prapovijesna tehnologija * 27. tjedan - Hrvatska u Prvom svjetskom ratu * 26. tjedan - Žumberačka gora * 25. tjedan - Indiana Jones i kraljevstvo kristalne lubanje * 24. tjedan - Stonvolski nemiri * 23. tjedan - Hrvatska kuna * 22. tjedan - Sunce * 21. tjedan - Barokni dvorci u Slavoniji * 20. tjedan - Epilepsija * 19. tjedan - Gustav Mahler * 18. tjedan - Pangram * 17. tjedan - Dire Straits * 16. tjedan - Isusov križni put * 15. tjedan - Dolazak Hrvata * 14. tjedan - Ivan Generalić * 13. tjedan - TBF Avenger * 12. tjedan - Crohnova bolest * 11. tjedan - Trojedna Kraljevina Hrvatska, Slavonija i Dalmacija * 10. tjedan - Banovina Hrvatska * 09. tjedan - Ustav Republike Hrvatske * 08. tjedan - Park prirode Biokovo * 07. tjedan - Blaženi Ivan Merz * 06. tjedan - Frano Supilo * 05. tjedan - Veliki Lebowski * 04. tjedan - Kuiperov pojas * 03. tjedan - Sušica * 02. tjedan - Rijeka * 01. tjedan - Hrvatsko proljeće 2013. * 52. tjedan - Bazilika Rođenja Isusova * 51. tjedan - Hrvatski povijesni muzej * 50. tjedan - Schindlerova lista * 49. tjedan - Život na Marsu * 48. tjedan - Franjo Josip I. * 47. tjedan - Opsada Novog Zrina * 46. tjedan - Dva metra pod zemljom * 45. tjedan - Radioaktivni otpad * 44. tjedan - James Knox Polk * 43. tjedan - Sifilis * 42. tjedan - Dvanaest majmuna * 41. tjedan - Hrvatsko domobranstvo (NDH) * 40. tjedan - Starohrvatska kruna * 39. tjedan - Tiger I * 38. tjedan - Panonska Hrvatska (kneževina) * 37. tjedan - Dosjei X * 36. tjedan - Bitka za Staljingrad * 35. tjedan - Kölnska katedrala * 34. tjedan - FC Barcelona * 33. tjedan - Vjetroelektrana * 32. tjedan - Maraton lađa * 31. tjedan - Sinjska alka * 30. tjedan - Amy Winehouse * 29. tjedan - Astijag * 28. tjedan - Američko-meksički rat * 27. tjedan - Dominikanski samostan i crkva u Dubrovniku * 26. tjedan - Koraljni greben * 25. tjedan - Dioklecijanova palača * 24. tjedan - Amerigo Vespucci (A 5312) * 23. tjedan - Turizam u Hrvatskoj * 22. tjedan - Fender Precision Bass * 21. tjedan - Benedikt XVI. * 20. tjedan - Stjepan Radić * 19. tjedan - Aleksandar Sergejevič Puškin * 18. tjedan - Thomas Jefferson * 17. tjedan - Operacija Uran * 16. tjedan - Srednje kameno doba * 15. tjedan - Norveška * 14. tjedan - Penroseovo popločenje * 13. tjedan - Hrvatski uskrsni običaji * 12. tjedan - Tračerica (TV serija) * 11. tjedan - Zvončari * 10. tjedan - Geografija i kartografija u srednjovjekovnom islamu * 09. tjedan - Američki građanski rat * 08. tjedan - Zemljopis Irana * 07. tjedan - Gastroenteritis * 06. tjedan - Hrvatske zemlje pod francuskom vlašću * 05. tjedan - Cezarova šifra * 04. tjedan - Robert Goddard * 03. tjedan - Alfa raspad * 02. tjedan - Vitez tame: Povratak * 01. tjedan - Brana 2012. * 52. tjedan - Božić *(dogovorom suradnika) * 51. tjedan - Fender Stratocaster * 50. tjedan - Franjo Tuđman * 49. tjedan - Došašće * 48. tjedan - Srednjovjekovna medicina * 47. tjedan - MBT-70 * 46. tjedan - Uliks * 45. tjedan - 24 (TV serija) * 44. tjedan - Neptun * 43. tjedan - Ligue 1 * 42. tjedan - Bitka za Peleliu * 41. tjedan - Bordeaux * 40. tjedan - Nausikaja iz vjetrovite doline * 39. tjedan - Perzijski zaljev * 38. tjedan - Ubuntu * 37. tjedan - AMX-30 * 36. tjedan - Prekooceanski brod * 35. tjedan - Šećerana * 34. tjedan - Hiparh * 33. tjedan - Termoelektrana Plomin * 32. tjedan - Moskva * 31. tjedan - Zdenka Kovačiček * 30. tjedan - Visoka peć * 29. tjedan - Obični vrabac * 28. tjedan - Gospodarstvo Južnoafričke Republike * 27. tjedan - Perun * 26. tjedan - Sve o Evi * 25. tjedan - Žica (TV serija) * 24. tjedan - Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija * 23. tjedan - Stranka prava * 22. tjedan - Multipla skleroza * 21. tjedan - Aaron Sorkin * 20. tjedan - Arapsko-izraelski rat 1948. * 19. tjedan - F.C. Internazionale Milano * 18. tjedan - Odlikovanja i priznanja Republike Hrvatske * 17. tjedan - Hrvati u Vojvodini * 16. tjedan - Mulholland Drive (2001.) * 15. tjedan - Northrop F-5 * 14. tjedan - Dina – pješčani planet * 13. tjedan - Erevan * 12. tjedan - Rat u Iraku * 11. tjedan - Uranij * 10. tjedan - Vigenèreova šifra * 9. tjedan - Kijevska Rus' * 8. tjedan - Kolonizacija Južne Amerike * 7. tjedan - Tramvajski promet u Zagrebu * 6. tjedan - Nacionalni park Plitvička jezera * 5. tjedan - Poljaci * 4. tjedan - Krebsov ciklus * 3. tjedan - Skateboarding * 2. tjedan - Domaći konj * 1. tjedan - Bazilika sv. Petra 2011. * 52. tjedan - Totalna stanica * 51. tjedan - Hrvatski božićni običaji * 50. tjedan - Mass Effect * 49. tjedan - Sankt Peterburg * 48. tjedan - Teheran * 47. tjedan - Bjelorusija * 46. tjedan - Kanat * 45. tjedan - Sveti Josip * 44. tjedan - Chengdu * 43. tjedan - Hidroelektrana * 42. tjedan - Pjevanje * 41. tjedan - Židovi u Hrvatskoj * 40. tjedan - Naranča * 39. tjedan - Bitka kod Termopila * 38. tjedan - Izgubljeni * 37. tjedan - Likovna umjetnost u Hrvatskoj * 36. tjedan - Vodomar * 35. tjedan - Ionosfera * 34. tjedan - Taj Mahal * 33. tjedan - Brazil * 32. tjedan - Neretvanska lađa * 31. tjedan - Bertrand Russell * 30. tjedan - Međunarodna svemirska postaja * 29. tjedan - Beskrajni dan * 28. tjedan - Malta * 27. tjedan - Hrvati Bosne i Hercegovine * 26. tjedan - Gospodarstvo Irana * 25. tjedan - Fiziologija dinosaura * 24. tjedan - Rakun * 23. tjedan - Havana * 22. tjedan - Povijest kartografije * 21. tjedan - Inauguracija predsjednika Republike Hrvatske * 20. tjedan - Buenos Aires * 19. tjedan - Dobro došli, gospodine Chance * 18. tjedan - Californication * 17. tjedan - Lisabon * 16. tjedan - Dromeosauridi * 15. tjedan - Bruxelles * 14. tjedan - Kurdi * 13. tjedan - Crnogorska povijest * 12. tjedan - Hong Kong * 11. tjedan - Nema zemlje za starce (2007) * 10. tjedan - Dassault Mirage 2000 * 9. tjedan - Mjesečeva ratnica * 8. tjedan - Kir Veliki * 7. tjedan - Nacionalni park Mljet * 6. tjedan - Mount Everest * 5. tjedan - Formula 1 - sezona 2010. * 4. tjedan - Deset Božjih zapovijedi s katoličkog gledišta * 3. tjedan - Pakleni šund * 2. tjedan - Spinosaurus * 1. tjedan - Stablo 2010. * 52. tjedan - Christina Aguilera * 51. tjedan - Isusovo rođenje * 50. tjedan - Tropska grmljavina * 49. tjedan - Libija * 48. tjedan - Geografija * 47. tjedan - Škotske životinjske vrste * 46. tjedan - Majka Terezija * 45. tjedan - FC Bayern München * 44. tjedan - Medijsko Carstvo * 43. tjedan - Andrija Hebrang (otac) * 42. tjedan - Patria AMV * 41. tjedan - Wilt Chamberlain * 40. tjedan - Mara Matočec * 39. tjedan - Obrana Dubrovnika * 38. tjedan - Isus i žene * 37. tjedan - Održivost * 36. tjedan - Ukrajina * 35. tjedan - Ivan Pavao II. * 34. tjedan - RNK Split * 33. tjedan - Deset malih crnaca * 32. tjedan - Sveta Marija * 31. tjedan - Rat na Pacifiku * 30. tjedan - Antička filozofija * 29. tjedan - Mauna Loa * 28. tjedan - Sat za planet Zemlju * 27. tjedan - Lionel Messi * 26. tjedan - Milano * 25. tjedan - Leopard 2 * 24. tjedan - Mljet * 23. tjedan - Jonski ustanak * 22. tjedan - Dornier Do 17 * 21. tjedan - Vancouver * 20. tjedan - Harry S. Truman * 19. tjedan - Henrik VI., car Svetog Rimskog Carstva * 18. tjedan - Pobačaj * 17. tjedan - Povijest Ukrajine * 16. tjedan - Bill Russell * 15. tjedan - Smells Like Teen Spirit * 14. tjedan - '''Pisanica * 13. tjedan - Pakistan * 12. tjedan - London * 11. tjedan - Frank Zappa * 10. tjedan - Fauna Australije * 9. tjedan - Space Shuttle * 8. tjedan - Humphrey Bogart * 7. tjedan - Varaždin * 6. tjedan - Obitelj Soprano * 5. tjedan - Klub hokeja na ledu Medveščak * 4. tjedan - Operacija Valkira (2008) * 3. tjedan - Tenk * 2. tjedan - Volkswagen Buba * 1. tjedan - Glagoljica 2009. * 52. tjedan - Jaslice * 51. tjedan - Montréal * 50. tjedan - Gamal Abdel Naser * 49. tjedan - Concorde * 48. tjedan - Ahemenidsko Perzijsko Carstvo * 47. tjedan - Batman se vraća * 46. tjedan - Široki Brijeg * 45. tjedan - Beyoncé Knowles * 44. tjedan - Texas hold 'em * 43. tjedan - Zrakoplovna medicina * 42. tjedan - Njemačko Carstvo * 41. tjedan - Pariz * 40. tjedan - Dubravka (Gundulić) * 39. tjedan - Martin Scorsese * 38. tjedan - Grčko-perzijski ratovi * 37. tjedan - Michael Jackson * 36. tjedan - Gospodarstvo Bocvane * 35. tjedan - Salvador Dalí * 34. tjedan - Hrvatska * 33. tjedan - Dodo * 32. tjedan - Kobe Bryant * 31. tjedan - Hrvatski jezik * 30. tjedan - Airbus A380 * 29. tjedan - Dream Theater * 28. tjedan - Perzepolis * 27. tjedan - Hladni rat * 26. tjedan - Turska * 25. tjedan - Dr. House * 24. tjedan - Stanley Kubrick * 23. tjedan - Sukob Gaza-Izrael 2008.-2009. * 22. tjedan - Oružane snage Republike Hrvatske * 21. tjedan - Josip Jelačić * 20. tjedan - Povijest evolucijske misli * 19. tjedan - Timbuktu * 18. tjedan - Američki rat za neovisnost * 17. tjedan - Bjelovar * 16. tjedan - David Bowie * 15. tjedan - Uskrsnuće Isusa Krista * 14. tjedan - Betlehem * 13. tjedan - Galija * 12. tjedan - Grgur VII. * 11. tjedan - Dubrovnik * 10. tjedan - James Cagney * 9. tjedan - F-104 Starfighter * 8. tjedan - John F. Kennedy * 7. tjedan - Nauru * 6. tjedan - Umjetnost drevnog Egipta * 5. tjedan - Primorska Hrvatska (kneževina) * 4. tjedan - Operacija Maslenica * 3. tjedan - Juno (2007) * 2. tjedan - Valencia C.F. * 1. tjedan - Bitka za Vukovar 2008. * 52. tjedan - Isusovo rođenje u likovnoj umjetnosti * 51. tjedan - NK Istra 1961 * 50. tjedan - Osman (Gundulić) * 49. tjedan - Dustin Hoffman * 48. tjedan - Vitez tame (2008) * 47. tjedan - Leeds United A.F.C. * 46. tjedan - LM-51 Korčula * 45. tjedan - Franjevački samostan i crkva na Kaptolu * 44. tjedan - Pingvinke * 43. tjedan - Boeing 747 * 42. tjedan - Dunav * 41. tjedan - Bratislava * 40. tjedan - S.S.C. Napoli * 39. tjedan - Autizam * 38. tjedan - Divovska vidra * 37. tjedan - Manchester United F.C. * 36. tjedan - Boka kotorska * 35. tjedan - Kum (1972) * 34. tjedan - August * 33. tjedan - Saab 29 Tunnan * 32. tjedan - Bazilije II. * 31. tjedan - Plijenori * 30. tjedan - Francisco Franco * 29. tjedan - Brač * 28. tjedan - Iljušin Il-28 * 27. tjedan - Konji * 26. tjedan - Kimi Räikkönen * 25. tjedan - Posebna teorija relativnosti * 24. tjedan - Jean-Paul Sartre * 23. tjedan - Sicilija * 22. tjedan - Piet Mondrian * 21. tjedan - Mostar * 20. tjedan - Vitamin A * 19. tjedan - Pula * 18. tjedan - Ayrton Senna * 17. tjedan - Rusija * 16. tjedan - James Brown * 15. tjedan - Vitamin C * 14. tjedan - Babel * 13. tjedan - Hrvatski latinizam * 12. tjedan - Isus * 11. tjedan - Gospodar prstenova * 10. tjedan - Rim * 9. tjedan - Njemačka * 8. tjedan - Švicarska garda * 7. tjedan - Arnold Schönberg * 6. tjedan - Morska vidra * 5. tjedan - Stogodišnji rat * 4. tjedan - Povijest Hrvatske * 3. tjedan - AC/DC * 2. tjedan - Alkoholizam * 1. tjedan - Blues 2007. * 52. tjedan - Božićno drvce * 51. tjedan - Simpsoni * 50. tjedan - Quebec * 49. tjedan - Janica Kostelić * 48. tjedan - Bliskoistočni sukob * 47. tjedan - Pirati * 46. tjedan - Požari u Hrvatskoj 2007. * 45. tjedan - Holokaust * 44. tjedan - Grb Republike Hrvatske * 43. tjedan - Marlon Brando * 42. tjedan - Zakon i red: Odjel za žrtve * 41. tjedan - Povijest Mađarske * 40. tjedan - Nosač zrakoplova * 39. tjedan - Harry Potter i Darovi smrti * 38. tjedan - Charlie Chaplin * 37. tjedan - Marilyn Monroe * 36. tjedan - Sisak * 35. tjedan - Albert Einstein * 34. tjedan - Vikinzi * 33. tjedan - São Paulo * 32. tjedan - Igor Stravinski * 31. tjedan - Ptice * 30. tjedan - Tektonika ploča * 29. tjedan - Hinduizam * 28. tjedan - Transfuzija krvi * 27. tjedan - Iran * 26. tjedan - Mlazni motor * 25. tjedan - Apokalipsa danas * 24. tjedan - Saturn (planet) * 23. tjedan - Dmitrij Dmitrijevič Šostakovič * 22. tjedan - Kruna sv. Stjepana * 21. tjedan - Indijanci * 20. tjedan - Odisej * 19. tjedan - HNK Hajduk * 18. tjedan - Zemljopis Hrvatske * 17. tjedan - Tinamuovke * 16. tjedan - Med * 15. tjedan - Papa * 14. tjedan - Uskrs * 13. tjedan - Staroslavenski jezik * 12. tjedan - Guns N' Roses * 11. tjedan - Tunis * 10. tjedan - Henrik IV. * 9. tjedan - Košarka * 8. tjedan - Projekt Apollo * 7. tjedan - Asirija * 6. tjedan - Put svile * 5. tjedan - Pokémon * 4. tjedan - Drugi svjetski rat * 3. tjedan - The Sims * 2. tjedan - Ratovi dviju ruža * 1. tjedan - Istanbul 2006. * '''Božić, 24. prosinca * Orgazam, 18. prosinca * August Šenoa, 11. prosinca * Dalmacija, 5. prosinca * Pustinja, 27. studenog * Formula 1, 20. studenog * Fuzija, 13. studenog * Nogomet, 6. studenog * Erwin Rommel, 31. listopada * Babilonija, 23. listopada * William Shakespeare, 16. listopada * Norveški jezik, 9. listopada * Napoleon Bonaparte, 2. listopada * Harry Potter, 25. rujna * Strasbourg, 18. rujna * Amonijak, 11. rujna * Zemljopis Indije, 4. rujna * Oton Kučera, 28. kolovoza * Tihi ocean, 21. kolovoza * Afrički slon, 14. kolovoza * Povijest Izraela i Palestine, 7. kolovoza * Operacija Oluja, 31. srpnja * Dobri dupin, 24. srpnja * Audrey Hepburn, 17. srpnja * West Bromwich Albion, 10. srpnja * Vladimir Lenjin, 3. srpnja * Velika geografska otkrića, 26. lipnja * Alfred Hitchcock, 19. lipnja * Velešišmiši, 12. lipnja * Svjetsko prvenstvo u nogometu - Njemačka 2006., 5. lipnja * Gabriel García Márquez, 29. svibnja * Ukrajinci, 22. svibnja * Fjodor Dostojevski, 15. svibnja * Rumunjska, 9. svibnja * Zadar, 2. svibnja * Zemljina atmosfera, 24. travnja * Limun, 16. travnja * Nizozemski jezik, 8. travnja * Blu-ray Disc, 27. ožujka * Oscar, 20. ožujka * Kylie Minogue, 13. ožujka * Filozofija, 27. veljače * Olimpijske igre, 14. veljače * Skijanje, 30. siječnja * Stara Grčka, 24. siječnja * Taekwondo, 19. siječnja * Nova Kaledonija, 10. siječnja * Nordijska mitologija, 2. siječnja 2005. * Navaho, 14. prosinca * Sisavci, 28. studenog * Plavi kit, 31. listopada * Svemirske letjelice, 20. listopada * Karta, 13. listopada * Druga industrijska revolucija, 6. listopada * Dioniz, 29. rujna * Svadbas, 6. rujna * Mianmar, 3. rujna * Boja, 31. kolovoza * Miroslav Krleža, 29. kolovoza * Zagreb, 28. kolovoza * Sherlock Holmes, 27. kolovoza * Stažist, 26. kolovoza * Italija, 25. kolovoza * Teleskop, 24. kolovoza * Mars, 23. kolovoza * Balet, 22. kolovoza * Memento, 21. kolovoza * Franz Ferdinand, 20. kolovoza * Bonsai, 19. kolovoza * Quentin Tarantino, 18. kolovoza * Andrija Mohorovičić, 17. kolovoza * Novigrad (općina), 16. kolovoza Kategorija:Izabrani članci - pomoćni članci